En esta habitación
by NahKuroi
Summary: -IchiRuki- Oneshot // Tantas cosas que habían pasado en ese lugar, hace ya tanto tiempo... pero que aún él se negaba a olvidar... //un pequeño shot lleno de amor ¡IchiRukista! para nuestros corazones desolados de tanto ichihime...


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Bleach no me pertenece, si así fuera, ni Rukia, ni Inoue, ni Tatsuki ni Nel se quedarían con Ichigo... me lo quedaría yo *o*

* * *

**En esta habitación...**

Se había negado rotundamente a salir de ahí, aún cuando su padre y sobretodo, sus hermanas, habían insistido en que quedaba muy lejos de la universidad…

_-¡Pero Ichigo! –gritaba la morena molesta –Si hay residencias universitarias, ¿para qué demonios vas a hacer un viaje de 6 horas diarias? ¿estás loco o qué?_

_-Tsk… -chasqueó la lengua en un intento de hacer notar lo molesta que le parecía la conversación –Karin, ya te explique que para mí no es ninguna molestia, simplemente prefiero quedarme acá…_

_- Maldición…- apretó fuertemente los puños, tanto que parecía que su mano explotaría en algún momento; estaba molesta, era cierto que extrañaría a su hermano, pero no era justo que encima que iba estudiar una carrera tan difícil como lo era medicina, tendría que estar agotándose (innecesariamente) en un viaje tan largo todos los días-_

_-Ya déjalo, Karin, eso es lo que él quiere, no podemos hacer nada –Isshin sonaba demasiado serio, sabía que Karin tenía razón, pero Ichigo había decidido quedarse, y creía que no estar muy equivocado en adivinar por qué lo hacía-_

_-Sólo déjalo, Karin-chan… -le tomó la mano a su melliza para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinaranjo -Onii-chan, yo creo que está bien que te quedes con nosotros –Yuzu le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, en realidad, ella nunca había querido que su hermano se fuera._

* * *

Y eso no había sido todo. No fue la única ocasión en la que se negó a abandonarla, también lo fue cuando Isshin, Karin y Yuzu decidieron por fin dejar la casa que tenían en el alejado pueblo de Karakura, él ya había terminado de estudiar en la universidad y hubiese sido lo más conveniente, pero aún así el no quiso…

_-Ichigo, creo que ya estás bastante grande y es hora de que por fin hablemos como adultos… -su semblante, era rígido, una mezcla de tristeza, melancolía y seriedad reflejaba su rostro-_

_-…¿? –La cara de Ichigo era todo un signo de interrogación, su padre decía "hablar como adultos" cuando recién esta mañana había venido a despertarlo como siempre (golpes, lloriqueos, más golpes), a pesar de que ya tenía 25 años-_

_-Mira, yo no soy quien para decirte que te mudes, pero, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo que dejes todo de lado y vuelvas a empezar? –su padre, lo miraba con profundidad, como tratando de descubrir el enigma de los sentimientos del sustituto –yo creo que ya es suficiente…_

_-Si lo dices para que me mude con ustedes a Tokio, no lo voy a hacer, quiero seguir haciéndome cargo de la clínica de acá –lo interrumpió cortante, su rostro se tornaba serio, con su habitual ceño fruncido, pero con una pizca de madurez en su semblante-_

_-Pero Ichigo, sabes que esta pequeña clínica ya no es necesaria, el hospital de Ishida abastece a la ciudad; además en la clínica que hemos puesto en Tokio nos va mucho mejor, tus hermanas estudian allá, y tú, trabajando como médico, podrías ganar mucho más de lo que ganarías aquí…_

_-El problema no es el dinero –lo interrumpió cortante, de nuevo –sabes que el dinero no es felicidad para mí papá –lo dijo un poco más tranquilo pero con la mirada perturbada –no quiero irme, eso es todo-_

_-¿Es por Rukia-chan, verdad? –la pregunta tan directa que le hizo su padre, provocó que su rostro reflejara un ligero gesto de sorpresa, pero aún así no se inmutó-_

_-Papá, lo siento –se levantó y desvió la mirada -pero el porqué lo hago –respiró profundo y por fin se decidió a encararlo -es cosa mía -y sin más abandonó el lugar._

* * *

Todas las veces que se había negado a abandonar esa casa había sido, como una vez dijo su padre, por ella.

_**Tanto, tanto, tanto… tiempo al tiempo…**_

Miraba la habitación, que aún tenía en la puerta el número 15, con melancolía, recordando tantas cosas que habían pasado ahí.

_**Tanto, tanto, tanto… tiempo…**_

Pasó su vista primero, por el armario y recordó la vez que la vio, abriendo la puerta de este y asustándolo, recordaba que se dijo ¿_Qué demonios hace esa enana metida ahí…? ¡y a mí que me importan esos hollows!, _fue la primera y única mujer (además de sus hermanas) que durmió en su habitación.

_**Estoy sintiéndome solo en este corazón,**_

_**Silencios de odio**_

Luego le dio un vistazo al escritorio, recordando a la morena tratando de entender algún libro de física o matemática, que casi siempre terminaban en el suelo o en el tacho de basura, ya que Rukia siempre se aburría de lo denso que era el estudio y prefería quedarse escuchando el Mp3 del chico y canturreando alguna que otra melodía; la enana fue la única que logró arrebatarle su aparato favorito.

_**Estoy volviendo yo a verte en esta solución,**_

_**Momentos de agobio**_

Bajó la mirada, y fijó sus ojos en el piso de la habitación; y automáticamente recordó a la morena leyendo algún manga, que también le había quitado a él, dibujando alguno que otro garabato para que él entendiera alguna cosa en cuanto a la Sociedad de Almas se refiriese, o alguna de las tantas peleas que tenían, donde la pelinegra era la que al final acababa por dejarlo tirado en el piso.

_**Tanto, tanto, tanto… tiempo…**_

Levantó la mirada y la posó en la ventana, la visión de una morena de ojos violetas asomó rápidamente por su cabeza, más aún recordó la gran patada que le metió a la shinigami al ver a "un intruso" dentro de su habitación, pero lo que más recordaba era el pensamiento que inundó su mente en esos momentos: "_esa enana… es realmente hermosa"_

_**Estoy cayendo en tu mente,**_

_**En toda tu pasión,**_

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al posar la vista en la cama…

_**En esta tela de araña…**_

Recordaba la vez en que ella se había quedado dormida en su cama después de una larga batalla: conseguir el maldito Chappy superhéroe; recordaba cómo se puso al enterarse –gracias a la ayuda de Matsumoto- de la edición limitada del muñeco con una capa roja, mallas azules, calzoncillos encima de las mallas y un escudo en el centro del excéntrico traje, que no era nada más que un corazón con la cara del mismo muñeco horrendo pero quiñando un ojo, realmente un bodrio a su parecer; pero viéndola a ella dormir tan plácidamente agarrada fuertemente del peluche –si no era para menos, se había peleado con media Soul Society en pos de conseguirlo- hacía que la viera mucho más hermosa de lo que por sí era y que la imagen del horrendo muñeco desapareciera por completo…

_**Estoy rozando tu vientre en mi imaginación,**_

_**Deseos de hombre…**_

Pero al ver la cama, esa no era la única imagen de Rukia que se le venía a la mente; el de una _mujer_ desnuda, sudorosa y agitada era el recuerdo más hermoso que tenía presente dentro de su cabeza…

_**Recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación,**_

_**Tus labios tus besos…**_

Recordaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer –aunque haya sido ya hace 15 años- la primera noche que _estuvieron_ juntos. Recordaba que había sido el día en que ella regresaba definitivamente a la Sociedad de Almas; recordó que fue el día en que por fin se declararon su amor; estaba punto de irse cuando él, por fin hizo lo que tenía que hacer hace mucho: la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y sin más, la besó… sus labios se unieron al más sublime y torpe beso -debido a la inexperiencia de ambos- que jamás imaginaron, luego profundizaron el beso, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera a desaparecer, y tenían razón, sabían que era la última oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos…

_**Recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación,**_

_**Tu cuerpo, tu anhelo…**_

Y así lo hicieron, como si no hubiese mañana, como si el mundo acabaría con el amanecer, sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundieron en una sola, sabía que tal vez y nunca más volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, la deseaba tanto como la amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho...

_**R**__**ecuerdo…en esta habitación,**_

_**Tus labios tus besos**_

Pero, y aunque ellos pensaran lo contrario, esa noche no fue la única en la que sus cuerpos se encontraron…

De vez en cuando Rukia tenía misiones en la tierra aunque no eran muy frecuentes –debido a su cargo de teniente- pero aún así se daba algunos minutos para visitarlo, aunque solo fuese por una hora o tal vez menos, era suficiente para desfogar todos los sentimientos que llevaban a cuestas…

_**Recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación,**_

_**Tu cuerpo, tu anhelo…**_

Pero de eso… ya hace mucho, y muy a su pesar, sabía que ella no regresaría hasta algún buen tiempo después… pero aún así la esperaría, aunque demorase días, meses, años y hasta siglos... _porque ella fue la única que logró detener la lluvia en su corazón…_

_**Tanto, tanto, tanto, tiempo al tiempo**_

_**Tanto, tanto, tanto, en esta habitación…**_

* * *

Estaba tan ensimismado dentro de sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que cierta pelinegra le dio un golpe en la cabeza…

-Pero que dem… ¿Rukia?

-No, Renji –le dijo ella con sorna- es que acaso no me ves ¡idiota!

-¿Ya es hora? –le dijo expectante, olvidando el comentario anterior de la morena

-¿Eres lento verdad?...-le dijo con aire cansino –te lo voy a repetir para que entiendas… ¡¿es qué acaso no me ves, imbécil?! –sonrío de lado, Ichigo seguía siendo el mismo y ella también-

La miró de pies a cabeza y logró visualizar la gran túnica blanca que escondía al pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra, y logró recordar que se había cumplido el plazo y ella su objetivo.

-¿Así que capitana del 3º Escuadrón? –le dijo con tono burlón –¿es que acaso no podías conseguir más rápido el bankai? Yo lo conseguí en tan sólo 3 días…

Y dicho esto una patada le dio de lleno al estómago del pelinaranjo.

-Idiota –hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero –¡tu crees que todos somos anormales como tú, no! –le dijo fastidiada, odiaba cuando se jactaba de sus habilidades, aunque sólo lo hiciese para sacarla de quicio -además eso no es lo que más me demoró… -hablo con pena y un ligero sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas -el puesto…

-Lo sé Rukia –sonreía, sonreía realmente feliz, y mirándola directamente a los ojos se acercó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros –gracias –y la abrazó, como no lo hacía hace mucho, se aferró a sus brazos dejándose inundar por el sentimiento de felicidad que albergaba su ser en esos momentos-

-Ichigo –lo dijo tan suave y pausado que más parecía que lo dijese para que ella únicamente se escuche, se apartó un poco de él y lo miró maliciosa –todo porque conseguiste un puesto como capitán del 5º Escuadrón, no pensé que eras tan codicioso, _Kurosaki-kun_ –y esto último lo dijo con su clásico tono de actriz-

-Sabes que no es por eso enana tonta… -giró el rostro para que la shinigami no notará el sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-¡hahaha! –y se rió a carcajadas, como hace mucho no lo hacía, y sonrió al ver el sonrojo del cual ahora era preso el pelinaranjo–no pensé que te agradara tanto la idea… mi nii-sama estará feliz –le dijo divertida, esa situación realmente le enternecía-

-Sabes que no me agrada –esta vez fue él el que hizo el puchero –pero, si es por estar contigo, soportaría eso y más -y se acercó, y la tomó entre sus brazos, y la besó, tan profundamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pero con la diferencia de que ahora era feliz.

Porque no le importaba irse a la Soul Society para siempre, porque no le importaba estar al frente de una sarta de shinigamis que ni conocía, porque no le importaba tener que liar con Byakuya y todo el clan Kuchiki, porque hasta pasar a ser Ichigo Kuchiki Kurosaki, ya no tenía importancia…

Lo único importante para él era de que por fin, podría estar con Rukia, sin esconderse, y sin temer por el mañana, porque finalmente ellos serían felices.

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora:**

Lo sé, sé que no debería estar haciendo esto cuando tengo un fic pendiente… ¡pero no pude resistirme a esta idea! ¡¡¡A qué se les ve lindos!!! (bueno, se leen lindos ^^)

Aclarando... la canción no me pertenece (T.T...para variar), es del grupo Líbido y se titula como el shot. Lo hice un día, que mientras estaba haciendo tarea, (si claro..!) me di cuenta que baje esa canción y dije: "¡oh! ¡esa canción es perfecta para un ichiruki! cuántas cosas habrán pasado en esa habitación... y bueno lo que me imagine después no fue lo que plasmé en el fic, sino hubiese sido demasiado pervertido..xD!

¿Ustedes creían que mi grandioso Bya-kun iba a dejar que Ichigo le robe el apellido a un Kuchiki? ¡Pues no! mwajajaja!!! (intento de risa malvada...bueno o lo que salga xD!)

Les gustó, no les gustó, lo quemo, no lo quemo (?)... En fin, amenazas, tomatazos, insultos, coches bomba, críticas costructivas, destructivas, flores, chocolates, postres de fresa, etc! me dejan un review y podré saber en qué mejorar o si por fin desisto de escribir fics xD!

**PD: **Este es un pequeño regalito para todos los seguidores del fic "Fall to pieces", que dicho sea de paso... no sé cuando actualizaré! .... bueno, tal vez actualice el jueves : D

Sin más, me despido y espero reviews eh ¬¬... xD!

**-Naho-**

¡¿Siempre tengo que hace mis N/A tan largas?! xD!


End file.
